


hairpins

by orphan_account



Series: oumonth 2020 [2]
Category: danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Regaining memory, Tenderness, except
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe it's the way her hairpins twinkle underneath the fluorescent lights.Because the way Akamatsu presents herself seems all-too familiar- with her too-big eyes and her too-big smile coated with layers upon layers of sugary sweet confidence that it almost makes his stomach hurt. Almost.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, could be read as a slash ship, they do kiss so i mean
Series: oumonth 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	hairpins

**Author's Note:**

> Oumonth Day 2 - Nostalgia 
> 
> I think I would consider this a continuation of Day 1, but it could be read by itself.

Maybe it's the way her hairpins twinkle underneath the fluorescent lights.

Because the way Akamatsu presents herself seems all-too familiar- with her too-big eyes and her too-big smile coated with layers upon layers of sugary sweet confidence that it almost makes his stomach hurt. Almost. Akamatsu Kaede is the leader of their group- steadfast and headstrong, always trying to solve things peacefully.

And somehow, this honey-doused side of her is unnatural. It doesn't feel completely right, when she smiles at him despite his nagging and teasing and ridiculing. Blurry faces and blonde hair and hairpins so much like her own show him images of affectionate teasing and accidental harm coming to him. He remembers the fleeting thumbprints across his cheek blotched with near black bruises, and when chapped lips pressed against each other for the final time.

Ouma Kokichi is not a majorly sentimental person, by any and all means, but the time he finds a hairpin tucked away in his drawer is when his mind grows fuzzy and dark spots dance across his vision. He blinks it away quickly, large violet eyes staring at the rectangular pin that looks like Akamatsu's own but without the music note quality.

Maybe he entertains the thought of knowing her before being subjected to a game like this. Maybe. Just maybe. But soon enough he shoves the hairpin back into his drawer and his facade returns, stuck back onto that sickly face of his. 

* * *

The thought doesn't return to him until later, when Akamatsu unexpectedly tangles their fingers together. It's enough to make him flinch, almost- the thoughts that whir in his head coming to a grinding halt. She doesn't say anything, instead allowing the static-filled tune playing on the record player to fill the gaping silence. She doesn't speak, so neither does he.

It reminds him of damp cement and keychains that bear a striking similarity to Monokuma's crimson eye. Of bruises and sore chests, and the fleeting touch of warm fingers against his cheek.

He doesn't entertain the same thought from earlier again, and instead squeezes Akamatsu's hand- earning a slightly more tender one back. Again, it's silent- and he has to wonder whether or not she put on the record and chose the pianist's lab on purpose, just to fill the empty void of quiet with a little music. 

_Peer Gynt Suite No. 1, Op. 46: "Morning Mood"._ Ouma's mind wants to say. Another moment passes before chapped lips land in between two sets of nervous white teeth, and his mind starts buzzing again. It reverts back to tender touches from the blurry-faced blonde, hairpins on her head glittering in the same way Akamatsu's does. 

Oums really doesn't know if he wants to entertain the thought, after he decided not to maybe five minutes prior. His mouth runs dry, and his grip on Akamatsu's hand slackens, before fading completely. It's enough for him to slip out of her hold, tucking his paper-white hand to his chest, and dart out of the room- music fading behind him.

He pretends he doesn't feel magenta eyes following his figure out the door.

* * *

When they talk about it, it's begun raining.

After the death of Shirogane, they'd found a button to release the glass cage's foreboding presence. It made Oume just a little more impassive, and now that raindrops dance along his skin, it soothes his body as a whole.

Ouma doesn't hear the bead of footsteps until he feels a hand on his shoulder, and when he looks up- magenta eyes look right back at him. For a moment, Akamatsu is quiet. And for a moment, he is too. It drags on like this, for so- so long. 

Before her hand gingerly travels down his arm and to his hand, intertwining their fingers once more. Ouma doesn't touch upon the familiar gesture in the midst of his thoughts anymore, and neither does she.

It's quiet, so- so quiet.

That's been normal with them, lately, and it almost sends his cheeks aflame when her knuckle brushes against his cheek in that familiar manner- but without the sting of bruises on top of it. "So it really is you." Akamatsu breathes, magenta eyes full of wonder and so many emotions he could never name.

"Yeah." Is what he murmurs in response, and he doesn't fight it when that knuckle goes to tilt his chin up. They're quiet, once more, and for once OUma doesn't have even the faintest hint of a smile playing at his lips.

Akamatsu inhales once more, before muttering back to him. "Can I kiss you?" Is what her inquiry is, and after a gentle nod of his head, soft lips are pressed against his. Ouma's lips are chapped, but that's okay, because he can feel the torn tissue that contrasts against her lips.

Neither of them touch upon how the gesture feels familiar, but warm.


End file.
